1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine in which a door assembling structure is improved so that marketability can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a machine that washes laundry by rotating a spin basket having a cylindrical shape in which laundry and washing water are accommodated. The type of the washing machine is classified into a drum washing machine, whereby laundry is washed when the spin basket, which is horizontally disposed, is rotated in a forward/backward direction with respect to a horizontal axis, and laundry is upwardly pulled along an inner circumferential surface of the spin basket and drops, and a vertical axis washing machine, whereby a spin basket, including a pulsator which is vertically disposed, is rotated in a forward/backward direction with respect to a vertical axis, and laundry is washed using a water current generated by the pulsator.
The drum washing machine includes a housing that constitutes an exterior of the drum washing machine, a drum that is disposed at an inner side of the housing and rotated due to a rotational force of a motor, a tub that is installed between the drum and the housing and that accommodates washing water, a laundry port through which laundry can be put into a front part of the housing, and a door that is provided to selectively open/close the laundry port.
The door of the drum washing machine includes a glass holder that constitutes a rear side of the door, a door glass that is installed at the glass holder and formed of a transparent material, and a door cover that is coupled to the glass holder and constitutes a front side of the door. A plurality of coupling holes into which a screw is inserted, are formed in a circumferential direction of the glass holder, and a coupling boss in which holes corresponding to the plurality of coupling holes are formed, is formed in the door cover. The screw is inserted into the coupling holes formed in the glass holder and is fixed to the coupling boss formed in the door cover such that the door can be assembled.
However, when the door is assembled using the screw, the coupling holes and the coupling boss for assembling should be formed in the glass holder and the door cover, respectively. Thus, a process of manufacturing the washing machine is complicated, and a worker should manually fasten the screw such that productivity is lowered.
Also, when the glass holder and the door cover are assembled using a hook, disassembling of the product is inevitable, and the whole door must be replaced when providing after-sales service (A/S).